MOD SEATTLE
"you ever think about how i kin seattle to cope?" MOD SEATTLE is a character in the Boun Anima extended universe.A previous moderator for the blog "Boun Anima Crit", he has since been kicked off the blog by MOD ANA, his ex who he is now in Spades with. He is noticeably bitter about MOD ANA's alleged mistreatment of him. He is alive as of Chapter 4. Biography MOD SEATTLE first met MOD ANA on sexwithcars.com approximately two years prior to Boun Anima, presumably in mid-2018. They quickly became friends due to their shared interest in fucking cars, then became romantically involved. At some point, MOD ANA moved closer to MOD SEATTLE, who, considering MOD ANA's location, presumably lives in Los Angeles so that they could have a life together. Because he was dating a human, he and MOD ANA were run off of sexwithcars.com. This was when they learned about Boun Anima, and their love for the series brought them closer. MOD SEATTLE then began to kin SEATTLE in order to cope with his real life problems. At some point, the pair ran Boun Anima Crit, a blog that is critical of the "problematic" aspects of Boun Anima, together. Their falling out happened after MOD SEATTLE began planning to move in with MOD ANA, with both having allegedly treated eachother poorly, with MOD SEATTLE being needy and possessive and going pro-Valerio, and MOD ANA shipping Pirge despite it giving MOD SEATTLE bad kin feels because SCOURGE was his "bro". MOD ANA, despite being much wealthier than MOD SEATTLE, stole money from MOD SEATTLE that he had been saving to start a new life together, going on a secret vacation date with a DUCK kin to Disney World, despite the DUCK kin not knowing that MOD ANA was dating someone else. MOD SEATTLE found out about the affair because the DUCK kin sent him screenshots of her and MOD ANA's conversations, which broke MOD SEATTLE's trust in MOD ANA. Before this, however, their relationship was unhealthy, with MOD SEATTLE being toxic and clingy, and MOD ANA, despite being a "nipple licking fiend" never even touching her partners breasts. making him do all the work on her, which upset him greatly. It is unknown exactly how they broke up, though it can be assumed that it involved the fact MOD ANA cheated on MOD SEATTLE and the fact that MOD ANA accused him of being a class traitor for kinning SEATTLE, and MOD SEATTLE retaliating by calling her "trust fund baby". After their falling out, MOD ANA cut MOD SEATTLE off "physically, financially, and emotionally", and kicked MOD SEATTLE from Boun Anima Crit due to him being toxic, deleting the posts he posted on her personal blog. She also allegedly employed her followers to run MOD SEATTLE out of the fandom. MOD SEATTLE is amassing reciepts in order to show the police, as MOD ANA committed larceny and he believes she wronged him. MOD SEATTLE is shown to almost obsessively keep reciepts on MOD ANA's behaviour, such as tracking down her Pirge fics, and noting down exactly which ships of hers are problematic. He used this in the Grukie Anon Arc in order to slander MOD ANA and ruin her reputation, ostensibly as a form of revenge for her treatment of him. His last known location is in Colorado. Skill: Ask Anonymously Like BOOTS, MOD SEATTLE has the ability to impersonate others convincingly with a little effort. A master of disguise, MOD SEATTLE can impersonate anyone with the use of anonyminity. Impersonating random anons on Boun Anima Crit, it is impossible to tell who is and isn't him unless he chooses to divulge the information, like in the infamous Grukie Anon Arc. Trivia * MOD SEATTLE, like his namesake, is Californian. * MOD SEATTLE grew up in Los Angeles, however it is unclear whether he ever met COWBOY, who also lives there. * Unlike SEATTLE, MOD SEATTLE grew up poor, and kins the 1%er "to cope". This appears to be one of the myriad of reasons why he's bitter with MOD ANA. * MOD SEATTLE aggressively ships Grukie (GAMBIT x ROOKIE), and regularly argues with MOD ANA about the validity of the ship. * He dislikes the ship Duckvey (DUCK x IVEY). * He is a SCOURGE apologist. * He has a fetish for fucking cars. He also accused MOD ANA of being a "nipple licking fiend" * He thinks that DUCK and IVEY are problematic characters, as IVEY murdered CONVOY, and DUCK injured PIP in chapter 1. Category:BACRIT Cinematic Universe Category:Characters